


Mon Ciel or the One where Laxus did NOT see that one coming

by NightingaleComics



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Death, Drabble Collection, Dragonborn - Freeform, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Fairy Tail Seven Year Time Skip, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Found Families, Gen, Mystery, OC, Post-Episode: s01e048 Fantasia, Pre-X791 Arc, Tragic Romance, X791 Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightingaleComics/pseuds/NightingaleComics
Summary: Boy meets girl on mission. Boy likes girl. Girl likes Boy. Everybody thought the classic Fairy Tale ending was bound to happen. They didn't count on was Boy being a total jerk half the time to balance out Girl's sweetness. Nor did they count on the giant freaking Dragon of the Apoclypse in their backyard. So Boy set out to kill Dragon and Girl got left behind....Or So they thought. Fairy Tales are never exactly typical around here after all.





	1. Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in any shape, colour, or form. Wish I did though.
> 
> Also- this is a series of Drabbles I'm writing to help get me back into Writing after a decade of not writing. So If you have constrictive critisim- go for it. If you have any prompts you'd like to send me for this series- you're welcome.  
> However- words of hate and Flames- My inbox is open on the second tuesday of the first week of Forgett and Abouttit.

**Loss  
**

_Mon Amour_ ,

I Don’t Know where you are or even if you are safe where you are at, but all I ask is that you come home safe and sound.

I never got the chance to tell you before you left, but _Mon Ciel_ -

You’re going to be a Father soon.

I know we never actually discussed the future and what may happen, but please, _Mon Amour_ -

Come Home to meet this child of yours. They need you just as much as I do; if not more.

I don’t know how I’ll get through these months alone, but I promise to do so if not to see you again but to do so for our child.

Only the sight of you back in my arms will stop these tears from Falling.

I can’t face another day alone;

 

Please _Mon Amour_ ,

Come Back to us.

 

PAGE BREAK

“Amaya Saisei, you better not be heading outside in this weather.” A Stern voice stopped the wild haired child in her tracks.

“But, Mamen…. It’s a rainstorm!” Amaya pointed out joyously. There was little else she loved more than a rainstorm of any kind. Especially if she could be out in it, wanting to dance and jump in puddles and generally making a scene out in the downpour.

Her mother on the other hand was not having any of it. Mamen was a generally sternly polite woman of sophisticated grace and charm.  All who met her thought the woman an image of elegance and upstanding.

None of those words would or could or ever has been used to describe her five-year-old daughter.

“Exactly my point, Daughter.” Mamen replied, closing the book in her hand to catch the storm filled eyes of her daughter. “There is a rainstorm outside, and you are a proper young lady who shall not go play in it.”

“But Maman,” Amaya slumped, a whine entering her voice as she tried to plead her case the only logical way her five-year-old brain knew how. “I don’t want to do any more studying. I wanna jump in rain puddles.”

“And I said you shall not go play outside, my daughter. There is plenty of other things a young lady like yourself can go do. You could go read a book or draw or paint.”

Amaya wrinkled her noise, not one for sitting around inside when there were perfectly good rain puddles to go splash in, outdoors Amaya did the only logical thing a five year would do in her situation. That of throwing a tantum. “But I don’t want to sit inside and do boor-ring stuff. I wanna go outside and dance!”

“How about a story then?” Mamen resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose and relieve the headache she knew was about to form. This happened every time it rained; Amaya wouldn’t want to stay inside where it was safe and warm.

Amaya paused, her head tilted as she considered the idea. “What kind?”

“I’ll leave that up to your choice, Daughter.” Mamen nudged her towards the back of the house and away from the storm outside.

“Anything?” Amaya faced her mother curiously.

“Within reason. Now go pick one.” Mamen amended, as her daughter took off down the halls, already knowing which story she’d be telling.

“Alright! I know the one!” Amaya declared over her shoulder.

Mamen stared after her rather rowdy offspring fondly. “Oh, how very much like your father you are at times, my daughter.” She murmured, heading back into the cozy study to finish her book.

 

And thus, Dear Reader, the life of Amaya would continue like normal until her mother would die unexpectedly, leaving her daughter all alone in the world. Her father- would remain lost to the world and his family for several more years. Amaya’s happiness would be taken away as well. So, the girl who had nothing left in her town set out to the one place there was left- FairyTail; a guild her mother only spoke of in her stories.

PAGEBREAK

Amaya grabbed the only things she felt were important to her. Her mother’s jade carved hair comb and a thick pile of fading letters bound together with a ribbon along with a sack of jewels. She put them all into a leather backpack, on top of several changes of clothes and grabbed a snack for later; her way out the door. There was nothing left in this house except for the plot of gravestones out back.

“Well, Mrs. Morell, I guess this is it.” Amaya stared up at the grey-haired housekeeper sadly. Amaya’s curly hair was tamed into a tight braid for once.

“You be careful, young lady. You’ll become a fine mage one day, I’m sure of it.” Mrs. Morell smiled sadly down at her charge for the last time, placing a train ticket in Amaya’s hand and stepping backwards on the platform. “Goodbye, dear.”

“Bye.” Amaya smiled, brilliant blue eyes cloudy with unshed tears as she turned away.

The trip to Magnolia would be a couple hour long but no one would bother the small child curled up by a window.

Outside the window the landscape sped past- Trees and Mountains and farmland would give way to the occasional town and then clusters of towns and villages.  Amaya would watch the sun glint off the railroad tracks, pulling her ever closer to her new Moirai; A World of Magic.

But for the young girl in the moment- Amaya was all alone in a very big new frightening world. A World without her ever present sternly loving mother. And she did not know how to feel about that at all. After all, Amaya was only six after all.

 

Amaya would arrive in Magnolia on the evening train. A thick heavy somber air would cover the sky, hiding the full moon that night. Everyone who saw the weather would hustle indoors, wondering when downpour would begin.

But it wouldn’t rain for several days, until it did at the end of the week- almost drowning everyone in sight for several hours as the entire sky would seem to mourn the loss of something very important.

I beg of you, Dear Reader stop reading now. This story is full of loss and hardship as you follow the story of one, Amaya. Orphaned before she could ever meet her father. A Daughter who would never feel the love of a parent any more. A girl left behind by her mother in death as her heart gave out on her. A hatchling without a nest or a Dragon to go home to at night.

Such is this tale.

 


	2. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Few housekeeping things to get out of the way first, folks.
> 
> 1) New Favorites/Followers and Readers- Thank you! Thank you! And Welcome! I hope you keep favoriting/following/reading these and that you enjoy them!
> 
> 2) I expect to keep chapters short about a thousand words each, but they may tend to be longer at points.
> 
> 3) I will try to update these possibly once a week at least. But you could have more. This is once again an exercise in order to just get writing again after nearly a decade of not. So Any prompts and ideas- they are welcome!

 

**Mine**

_Year X789_

 

 _Mon Bébé_ ,

By now you know I have died. How, I do not know, but I have. With that in mind, I am sorry. It was never my intention to leave this world so soon, _Mon Amour_.

But in the case that I am dead, Fairy Tale will welcome you in and teach you to properly utilize your magic in ways I could never teach you.

There, you will find many new things and people. Most importantly, I wish you find yourself a new family, so I hope you try to learn to love them in ways that I have a long time ago. And hopefully one day call a home to you. Makarov Dreyar- is the Guildmaster and I am positive that he will welcome you with open arms. He did for me once in my youth.

Enclosed with this letter is one addressed to him, so be sure to make sure that the guild master gets it.

I am truly sorry for leaving many things unsaid and undone between us, my love.

Lovingly,

-Mamen.

 

 

**PAGEBREAK**

Amaya would end up at the former Guildhall of Fairy Tail- A big empty building that stood proudly in the square of Magnolia. But that would not be her final destination; no, her story would not end with the young girl staring up at a broken empty building.

A kind old woman who had watched the mages of Fairy Tail grow up throughout the years, and how Fairy Tail had always been apart of their town- pointed the lost girl to a tavern on the outskirts of town. A tavern holding together the last remaining members of a once proud magic guild, who stubbornly refused to give in and forget about their missing members.

Amaya wouldn’t find Makarov like her mother wrote her about- instead she would Macao Conbolt; the Fourth Fairy Tail Master.

 

**PAGEBREAK**

 

Two years; mused Macao staring into the tankard of ale. Two whole years since the Tenroujima team went missing and all were lost. One year since they were declared officially dead. Since that had happened, the Fourth Master had tried to do his best to keep the remaining mages together and to keep going. Not just for their benefit but for all of Fairy Tail- those gone as well.

Wakaba was sitting beside him just like always, nursing his beer in equal silence.

While the aging mages were busy reliving past years of Fairy Tail, a young girl slipped in through the wooden door.

The child slipped through the solemn crowd, making her way to the bar and asked quietly. “Excuse me, I’m looking for the Master.”

She was on the small side, Macao noted, but there was an underlining energy to her. Like the tense air before a storm breaks open. A young girl with only a knapsack over her shoulder and braided coppery strands pulled hazardly back. A girl with storm colored eyes with a very lost look in them, Macao was all but familiar with.

Macao grunted, looking down at the small child, mind cataloguing information. “That’d be me, kid. What can I do for you?”

Her eyes widened just fractionally, and her smile became real as she looked at Macao. “I’m Amaya. My mother told me to give you this.”

Out of her bag, she pulled a crisp white envelope with elegant cursive in black ink. 

 

Macao took the letter, eyeing the inked letters that spelled out the name Makarov Dreyar.

“Alright, kid. Lets go the office for this.” He sighed, already wondering again why Makarov left him in charge.

 

**PAGE BREAK**

 

Macao opened the letter addressed to Makarov in silence, hands trembling in weariness and a sadness to him that was overpowering to some.   


Master Makarov,

I entrust you to care for my only child- Amaya Saisei. I hope that one day that she will learn how to control the powers that lay within her and become a proper Fairy Tail Mage- the like I could never have hoped to become.

She will have no one in this world to train her or raise her or love her, so I pray that you take her in like you did years ago. Give her shelter, a home, a family, and most important- show her what those things are.

I do not know what has become of her father, only that he has left. Probably more then likely dead in any case. But love Amaya like you have loved Laxus, Master.

You are all that she has left, and more then likely she is all that you have as well.

-Acelynna Gaudrea Dreyar

Macao read the letter, looking at the small child in front of him with new eyes. He didn’t remember an Acelynna in the guild years ago. But there had been quiet the few orphaned mage that walked through their doors that needed help learning how to control their magic. Better with a guild then with an orphanage that didn’t know how to help a growing mage.

“So what kind of magic do ya use anyway, kid?” Macao asked, rubbing the throbbing pulse between his eyes. It had been a long day already for him.

Amaya shifted, eyes glancing nervously sideways past her feet and shrugged. “Kinda… It’s more of just basic stuff.”

Macao smiled, leaning backwards. He motioned his hand in a circular action, to gesture her on. “Well, come on now. Don’t be shy, kid. I’ve seen a lot of magic. Whatcha got for me?”

 

       And thus dearest of Readers, the small girl showed her attempt in magic. Skills she had never learned in her life, just raw talent sprung to life in her palm, and Macao saw it all. The fear in her eyes and the tremble of her lip as she looked at the sphere. He knew this was no mere girl. This child; this seemingly unimportant orphan that showed up on their front stoop that morning was someone of great importance to Fairy Tail and it’s Legacy. For once again; the Guild had a Dreyar under its wing once more.

And for Two years; Amaya would thrive in Fairy Tail; learning the things that her mother begged Makarov to teach her. But Makarov couldn’t, so in his place; Macao Conbolt would do so. Keeping a promise to a dead woman who had no hope left in the world and give renewed hope to her daughter instead.

 


	3. Scintilla

**Chapter Three: Scintilla**

**Scintilla: (Noun) A spark, or a trace. A Tiny Brilliant flash.**

 

_Mon Amour,_

          It’s been been week since you’ve been you’ve been gone. The longer you stay away from my arms; the more I begin to worry over your wellbeing. 

Tenrou has been officially assumed missing, with everyone on it gone as well. Rumor has it that a black dragon- Acnologia destroyed it.

I hope its only rumor though.

 

Or at least I hope so.

Were you there when the attack happened, _Mon Amour_? I pray daily that you weren’t and that you’re only slow coming home from where you went.

 

Please, come home _Mon Amour_ ,

_PAGEBREAK_

_Tenrou Island_

_X791_

Laxus groaned, picking himself up from the rumble. The man thought that they were goners that time for sure. Gramps sure raised some strong-willed idiots.

“We made it!” Bixlow cackled, patting himself hurriedly. “We survived! Best day of my life!”

“Evergreen, would you mind getting off me?”

“I am never wanting to do anything of that sort of thing again.” Evergreen complained, standing up completely disheveled. Her glasses sat crookedly on her face as she sought to fix the rest of her appearance.

The four of them found themselves in a patch of forest on the other side of the clearing where they had been standing. Bixlow had wound up underneath the top branches of a toppled tree. The Seith mage had no injuries except for a slight limp as he headed towards the other three.

Fried had ended up underneath of Evergreen, but both were physically fine as well. Minus the twigs and clumps of dirt and leaves that were scattered throughout their hair.

“Agreed.” Fried sought to put himself back in order as well, looking around for his lost rapier.

“Where are you Babies?” Bixlow asked, climbing through the tree branches as he sought out his soul filled dolls.

“Here!-“

“Here!-“

Five little voices chimed though the air in unison.

Peppe had found himself upside down in a Y of the tree. Puppu had landed crookedly beside a pile of rocks, closer to Laxus then Bixlow. Pappa had wound up underneath an assortment of small branches. While Poppo and Pippie had found themselves mostly unharmed and together on the edge of the blast radius.

“Babies!” Bixlow, gathered his souls together happily; making sure each and everyone of them were okay.

In the distance, there was yelling. Names being called out in questioning fear were soon replaced with a surprised happier version. It hurt Laxus’ already ringing ears too much, making him groan further.

“Laxus!” Cana called, spotting the four mages as she came closer. “Are you guys alright?”

“Perfectly unharmed; just some minor bumps, Cana.” Laxus groaned, pulling himself up. His ears were still ringing unfortunately.

The four stumbled to their feet and followed back to others, still moving slowly.

There on the edge of the Beach of Tenrou, the Mages of Fairy Tail would find a ship waiting for them to take them home, not yet fulling coming to realize that even though seven years had passed- there would be some major changes they’d be going home to.

Dear Reader; please turn away now. This story is not for the faint of heart. It is as I have stated before. This story is of Loss and Heartache. It is of an Orphaned girl and a lost Father and broken promises and a Love that lasted through all of it.

PAGEBREAK

 

The Lost Mages of Fairy Tail had returned to Magnolia. Seven years after they had been lost, but they returned to those that had waited for them the most. Those that had struggled to keep Fairy Tail together in their wake and swore to their missing comrades that they would keep going.

And Fairy Tail had the hugest, most boisterous, drunken, and rowdy party that they could put together. The likes of which Magnolia haven’t seen in years.  It lasted for days which turned into a week and a half before the mages scattered to the winds to make up for seven years of bills and living.

And Laxus?

Well Laxus was still technically excommunicated, so he didn’t stick around after a couple days. The Lighting Mage slipped away from the guild to travel to a small forgotten city on the border of Seven and Bosco and Fiore. Who’s name had been long forgotten to most people and too small to put on most maps.

There he headed towards the Manor on the far side. A tall once elegant structure with various outbuildings on it’s land. It had tall spires that towered over the land and three quarters of the stone building was overgrown in ivy and climbing hydrangea.

Please Dear Reader, stop here. Leave this story and believe that Laxus met with the person he sought and there was happy ending to all of this.

Because Laxus woulddn’t find the woman he sought. Instead his quest would lead him around back to a plot of land with gravestones.

_Acelynna Della Moissonneuse_

_Faithful to the End; A Mage like no other_

 

The Lighting Mage stared at the grave marker, reading the words. His hands were stuck in his pockets as he stared downwards.

The clouds above him dumped life giving rain to the country around. But to Laxus- there was no nothing at the moment. He had lost it once more. The life that he attempted to build outside of Fairy Tail was gone.

In his mind, there were endless ‘buts and ifs’ and he cursed himself for going to Tenrou that day. Lyn had tried to tell him something before he had left and he had promised that they would talk before the day was out.

But now? There was nothing left, but a gravestone in an unforgettable city no one hardly passed through.

PAGEBREAK

It had happened shortly after the Tenroujima Team’s recovery and ensuing celebration. Natsu caused the situation. Which to be fair would lead the Reader to believe the results either being something collapsing, burning, or completely destroyed at the expense of mass panic and chaos.

That conclusion would be correct in most cases, however; this story is not most cases, nor does it always follow the normal pattern for Fairy Tail and their Luck or Antics. Or whatever have you for describing their Fairy Tail-ness.

            It had been a couple weeks since their miraculous return. The partying guild had slowly returned to a normal daily routine in their lives. Most were still out on jobs and such to pay their various bills of being gone for seven years.  Levy and Gajeel along with the recently reunited Shadow Gear were out on one such mission at the moment.

Team Natsu had been taking a short break between missions at the moment. Well…. Gray, Lucy, and Natsu were.

Lucy looked at her odd partner. “Natsu what are you doing?”

Natsu sniffed, confused look on his face. “There’s this really weird smell that’s been bugging me since we got back.” He sniffed the air even harder, closing his eyes to concentrate.

Lucy watched as Natsu sniffed the guildhall single-minded in figuring out the smell.  He didn’t brother to talk to anyone which was unusual, but he walked right through the middle of a brawl and didn’t join in.

Lucy cringed, watching her idiot companion head straight for the middle of the three o’clock brawl. “Uhhh, Natsu?”

But either he didn’t hear her warning or care, cause the fire-mage swept through the chaos without even noticing in; headed straight for the bar. The Firemage kept walking, eventually knocking down a half-naked ice mage about to freeze Warren.

“Hey! Watch where you’re going, Flame Brain!” Gray demanded angrily, spinning to face his rival.

Lucy cringed, knowing as soon as Gray and Natsu got into, things would go even more downhill and there would be no stopping them. Unless of course you were the freaking Erza ‘Titania’ Scarlett or Master Markarov. Instead, she watched, flabbergasted, as Natsu kept going, not even to stop.

“I’m talking to you, You Flaming Idiot!” Gray yelled angrily, stopping completely and actually looked at Natsu for once.

Natsu kept walking, sniffing the air this way and that. He acted like a dog trying to pin down a certain scent he was tracking. He didn’t reply or acknowledge the insults Gray threw his way.

“Whaaa?” Lucy wondered, staring after her partner. “He kept going?”

Someone in the depths of the guild flung a table, sending it hurtling through the air, making Lucy dodge instinctively; watching, as the table landed sideways in front of Natsu. But to her surprise, instead of being set on fire like normal and Natsu yelling about who flung it, the pyromaniac bumped into it, opened his eyes, and climbed over and kept sniffing.

 “Natsu, what are you doing?!” Lucy asked hurriedly, trying to sidestep the various flying objects and wrestling people to get to her weirdly acting partner.

“Natsu’s brooooken!” Happy wailed, landing atop Lucy’s head. “Lushy! I don’t want to live with a broken Natsu!”

Gray stood next to her, confusedly. “What’s the Lamebrained Lizard doing anyway?”

Natsu kept going, getting knocked around several times when he could have clearly dodged the incoming person or object.

Lucy watched as he walked straight to the corner stool at the bar where a young girl was furiously scribbling at a piece of paper beside an open book and a mound of other books scattered around her. Happy clung to her as the two watched the normally dense firemage.

“You’re what I’ve been smelling.” Natsu pointed out confusedly, opening his eyes. “Why?”

The girl paused in her writing to look at the pyro confusedly. “What?”

Natsu sniffed harder, leaning inwards towards the girl. “I smelt you in the guild for a while and it’s driving me nuts.”

 “I’ve been here since school let out. Kinana lets me run errands for her after I finish my schoolwork.” Amaya pointed out, confusedly.

Natsu shook his head, getting closer, sniffing harder. “Noo…. That’s not it. You’re familiar in a way…..”

Amaya side eyeing Natsu, like he was a complete weirdo. “Can you please stop sniffing me?” She asked timidly.

“Natsu, what are you doing?!” Lucy demanded, whacking his shoulder. “You can’t just go around sniffing people! You know this!”

“Lushy, don’t break him more!!!” Happy sobbed louder. His tail flicked Lucy in the fac.

Natsu inhaled deeper, and sniffed like a dog, finally pinpointing what was bugging him. “Hey, why do you smell like Laxus?”

Amaya froze, a startled look on her face and wide eyes framed her face. “Uhhhh…. Maybe ‘cause I use similar magic?”

Natsu shook his head, “Your magics are totally different smells. His magic smells more like Static electricity. Like something charged, about to strike. No, you smell like Laxus. Like your related….” Natsu inhaled deeper, inching ever closer.

Amaya tried to lean backwards enough so that she could get away from the pink haired weirdo and not fall off the barstool. “What?”

Natsu smiled brightly, finally leaning back. Spinning away from the bar, he shouted. “Hey Laxus! How come I didn’t know you had a kid?!”

And with those words, the noise levels dropped from not being able to hear yourself think and a mind-numbing loud migraine to being able to catch a mouse sneeze twenty yards away. Everyone froze, turning to face Natsu and Laxus, backing up to give the two mages room.

And there framed by the open doors, stood a newly returned Laxus. A scowling, upset, angry, about to pummel Natsu: Laxus. Which in all reality, looked to be like normal Laxus, but with slightly more danger to one pink haired fireslayer who didn’t have enough common sense to not blurt out things. Especially _those_ type of things.

He glared at Natsu angrily. “What are you talking about, you pink-haired moron?”

Lucy side-eyed her partner warily before backing up outside of range. She was not going to be taken down for something Natsu did that was completely stupid. It seemed that Happy agreed fully as the blue cat clung tighter to Lucy.

“Her!” Natsu gestured wildly to the shrinking wide-eyed young girl behind him. He yelled the words, like everyone would understand the meaning. “She’s your kid! You smell alike!”

Laxus growled angrily. “I don’t have a kid, you Lizard Breathing Moron. How dumb can you be at times?”

“I’m not dumb! I know I’m right! I’ll prove it.” Natsu shot back, flames starting to lick around his fist as he stepped forward angrily.

And with those words, dear Reader, thus _‘Plus grand bagarre’_ or The Great Brawl in Mangolia happened as everyone would remember it. Natsu, being his usual dense self, started a ball rolling that Amaya wasn’t sure she wanted. A life living in the shadows never knowing what could have been had disappeared and fate was altered in the only way that Fairy Tail could have done it.

And Amaya?

She tried to slip away in the chaos but not before her due homework got torched and then promptly destroyed.  She would go to school the next day and her teacher wouldn’t believe her when she said her homework got burnt to a crisp in a Brawl.


	4. Rumor

**C** **hapter Four: Rumor**

**_X783_ **

**_Glaïeuls_ **

_Mon Trésor,_

Oh my child, the things I know you are capable of doing are so vast. You are the product of your heritage and that heritage is many things. You are your father’s child- and that in and of itself should be a great pride.

You are truly my _Trésor_. The things that held value in my life involve you and your father.

Be strong, _enfant_ , for not all things are as dark and terrible as you are led to believe.

I know I am not the greatest or the most maternal of women out there, and I hope you forgive me one day. But I couldn’t bear to ever lose you the same way I have lost the rest of this family.

-Mamen

 

PAGE BREAK

**X791**

**Magnolia**

Several Days swept past since Natsu’s oh so elegant and timely declaration in the middle of the guildhall. Most of Fairy Tail had all but put it out of their minds, chalking it up to Natsu being Natsu. And most would, except Laxus Dreyar was not most people.

The former Fairy Tail mage stared into the tankard of beer, mulling over his thoughts. Thinking of a time where it had been something different. A time where power and prestige didn’t matter anymore.

There had been a woman… once.

A woman who had been kind and brilliant and gentle. Who seemed to glow when he looked at her. A woman who held the morning sunrise in her eyes as she laughingly smiled at him. Who’s hair had been a soft coppery silk between his rough calloused fingers. A woman who’s voice had sounded like the gentlest of rain showers tinkling on the roof. Her touch had been affectionate and understanding and alluring to him.

She had been nothing like him. Where he had been rough and calloused and hard- She had been smooth and soft and delicate and small and gentle.

Her name had been Acelynna and she was the most contrary creature, Laxus had ever met at the time. She hadn’t been intimidated by him, not in the least and it bewildered him. They met on one of his few solo missions’ way back before the Raijinshu had even been formed.

Laxus wasn’t one to dwell on the idiocies of others’ especially if that idiot was Natsu. But the stupid pyro’s words had stuck with him for days. And they did have an effect on him, Laxus would unwillingly admit to himself at that moment.

There was something about the shy quiet girl that kept niggling in the back of his mind for days. He didn’t know why the girl reminded of him of Acelynna; the two were almost drastically impossibly different from each other. But the idea just kept bouncing back and forth. Constantly reminding him of Acelynna whenever he looked at her. And he didn’t know if those were Acelynna’s eyes staring impossibly back at him or not.

The tall burly man scowled harder into the tankard of ale, trying to piece the unsolved puzzle together. None of the pieces would lay properly the way he kept trying to put them in his brain. And he couldn’t understand as to why. Natsu was just being his normal idiotic dumb stupid, dense as hell self. Like Normal.

Besides, there was not a single truth to his words. There _couldn’t_ a be any sliver of truth to Natsu’s words. Acelynna was dead. And that was that. There was nothing else to say on the matter.

_Right?_

Laxus wasn’t so sure of that lie. And he would know; he tried to lie to himself about a lot of things since Acelynna had swept into his life.

Bixlow cackled in his ear, draped his body on top of Laxus’ “Come on, Boss! That ale never hurt ya!”

Fried looked up from his stack of current books, mildly staring at his obnoxious teammate. “Bixlow, leave Laxus alone. He’s clearly upset about the situation still.”

Evergreen huffed beside the Rune-Mage. “I clearly see why. That idiot never thinks before he does anything. Why just the other week-“

Laxus tuned out Evergreen’s rant about the stupid-ness of Natsu and the entire male species. He knew that his team meant well, but he didn’t feel like putting up with their antics today.

And with that thought, the Lighting Slayer grabbed his fur lined coat and pushed away from the table, heading towards the door.

Fried stared after the man, confusion on his face, while Bixlow slumped beside him and Evergreen stopped mid rant.

“Laxus? Where are you going?” Fried asked, closing a book and beginning to gather them up.

“I’ll see you guys later, Fried.” Laxus threw over his shoulder, pushing his way through the crowd.

“Huh.” Bixlow propped his face on his elbow, for once not being annoying. “Natsu must have really gotten Laxus’ goat this time.”

“I’ll say. I’ve never seen him this upset over anything in a while.” Evergreen pushed her glasses further up her nose.

“Hmmm.” Fried thought out loud, “We must do something to prove Natsu wrong then.”

“Oh?” Mira smiled at them, an empty platter in her hands as she paused in her rounds. “I think it’d be kinda cute; Laxus being a dad”

“He is one, Mira!” Natsu yelled, scarfing food down into the bottomless blackhole he called a stomach. “I told ya! That kid is his daughter!”

PAGE BREAK

Amaya sat on the stone steps outside of the guildhall, keeping her head down as she did her homework for the day. Normally she’d sit at the bar doing it, but the young girl wasn’t going to risk encountering the weirdo with pink hair. Not after what happened to her painstakingly done homework.

The girl shuddered dramatically, side eyeing the stray cat sunning itself on the steps as she paused in her homework. “They sure are loud and different, Baz.”

The girl was too busy with her work too hear the creaky old wooden doors be pushed away from the frame or to notice the towering figure come through them.

Laxus looked down at the hunched over kid on the steps and sighed. He wasn’t prepared to deal with her. He didn’t even know how to talk to a kid, dammit!

Amaya jumped nearly a foot in the air and froze in place facing Laxus, not realizing someone had come out of the guild. “Uh…!”

Laxus’ face cracked from his scowl a little bit, roughly nudging her out of his way. “They don’t bite, Kid. Just go in and talk to them.”

“But….” Amaya stood upwards, watching the jacket lined broad back head further away from her. She looked down at the mangy black cat at her feet again. “How am I supposed to do that, Baz?”

PAGE BREAK

 

Cana sat at her usual spot on the bar, legs crossed as she observed the guild. It had been days since what everyone had dupped ‘The Great Brawl’ had happened.

Natsu had surprisingly popped back quite quickly. Or not that surprising, since that seemed to be his thing; getting his butt kicked epically and then turning around and walking it off.

Kinana was managing the bar today with Mira, her eyes kept darting to the doors periodically as she served drinks and food.

“Who’re you waiting for?” Cana asked, already smelling some juicy gossip a mile away. “Is it a date?”

Kinana paused, tapping the newly dried glass against her hand as she smiled unsurely. “Me? Have a date? Don’t kid, Cana”

“Well why couldn’t you? Even Lucy got the Flamebrain to take her out.” The drunk of Fairy Tail asked drily, hugging the mostly empty beer barrel.

“No, I’m just waiting for Amaya to get in from school. I had some errands for her to run today.” Kinana explained, not wanting to know any of the romantic lives of her fellow guildmates. Especially if that information was coming from Cana.

“Amaya?” the brunette asked, thinking over faces. “Isn’t she the kid that Natsu was sniffing the other day?”

“Yeah, that’s her.” Kinana’s smile turned genuine as she started to talk. “She’s been apart of Fairy Tail for a couple years at this point. Apparently, her mother had known Fairy Tail way back in the day and sent her here when she died. She wanted Amaya to learn how to manage her magic.”

“Oooooh? Do tell, Kinana. Do tell.” Cana turned her brown eyed gaze onto the slim pale woman, attention now gotten.

“What’s to tell? I told you, her mother died and sent her here. She’s been helping out ever since, trying to learn magic in her spare time.”

Cana nodded sagely, eyes tracking Mira walking back from the Raijinshuu’s normal table. “Of course there’s that. But what about Natsu?”

Kinana grin slackened, just slightly. “I believe he and Lucy went on a job just this morning.”

Mira giggled, setting her tray on the counter, and looked coyly at her companions.

“Kinana!” Cana whined, leaning even more forwards, poking Kinana in the nose. “That’s not what I meant. I want the goods on what he said was true or not!”

“Well, how should I know?” Kinana wondered, settling the cleaned glass on the shelf under the bartop.

“She must be Laxu’s daughter. They’ve both got so much in common!” Mira squeeled, clasping her hands in front of her as she day dreamed about the possibilities. “Why she’s just as darling as can be! And that magic you were telling us about- maybe it’s lighting magic! Just imagine it!”

       “Mira~!” Kinana started.

“Laxus as a father?” Cana wrinkled her nose as she thought. “Huh. He may be somewhat decent. He’s already got strays anyway. What’s one more?”

“Cana~!” Kinana turned to the other woman. Having the two of them agree on a topic was something that made Kinana very leery about.

The three women at the bar all but missed the entrance of one little girl in the chaos that was that of the three o’clock brawl.


End file.
